


Dream Wedding

by hayjinsama



Category: Naruto
Genre: :(, Angst, F/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjinsama/pseuds/hayjinsama
Summary: you and hashirama grew up as best friends.the two of you love each other.the two of you were going to get married.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 17





	Dream Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> © hayjinsama 2020  
> do not repost, modify, or translate
> 
> so this is short and probably not accurate but here have this !  
> hashirama is so hard to write T^T
> 
> please enjoy !

being born into the warring states period left the eldest senju brother and his siblings to practically grow up on the battlefield. while waging constant battles, hashirama could only dream of a time where children like himself weren’t sent to fight or to die. 

as he grew older, he met a girl, y/n. during his infrequent downtime their friendship developed, and it seemed clear to anyone that it would be something more. his father though, stern and temperamental, opposed of this. he believed that raising children to be the best shinobi and to fight was what mattered. the girl he thought, only made hashirama soft, and she was the one helping to put the dreams of a new different era into his mind. 

this did not stop hashirama. he even went as far as to introduce y/n to him, and his brother. while tobirama simply didn’t care, his father clearly voiced his disdain on their friendship, not wanting it to be anything more. and despite this, the two of them still continued on.

soon hashirama was to be declared the new leader of his respected clan, he figured if even the senju and uchiha could assent to peace his father would understand. he and y/n loved each other. he always thought she was beautiful and kind. he liked that they had similar beliefs and how she said she would support him through anything. his mind was made up, undeterred by his fathers complaints. it was then, that he proposed to her, claiming that he has loved her all this time. the smile on her face was all he needed to know that she accepted his hand in marriage. 

this of course, did not set well with hashirama’s father. he was infuriated with his eldest son. how could hashirama still go behind his back after he made it clear. angry, he would put a stop to this, finding in his eyes, the perfect fit for a senju bride. he kept hashirama from seeing y/n and instead introduced him to mito uzumaki, a better fit he thought. she came from a known clan, a strong clan, and was considered a higher class. hashirama and y/n’s wedding was to be cancelled, and he would instead, be arranged to mito. 

———

hashirama came with his father under his order to break the news. as much as y/n wanted to protest, she couldn’t. she knew nothing good would come from it. she understood what hashirama needed to do to accomplish his goals and now she would only stand in the way. going against butsuma senju and perhaps even ruining a father/son relationship was not what she wanted for hashirama or his dream. knowing this, she backed off, but not before telling hashirama she would still love him. and with that, she left. 

———

weeks went by and today was the day.  
y/n brushed her hair back neatly preparing herself for what was to come. why she was going to the wedding? she didn’t know. maybe it was to see hashirama one last time or maybe it was to make sure he was happy. who knows. 

as she arrived, the place was already crowded with people. both clans in their entirety were there including many people of the village. it was beautiful. her dream.

she sat in the back to remain unnoticed as the ceremony began. her heart breaking as vows were being exchanged but she couldn’t make herself look away. 

the couple both glanced around the room when asked if their were any objections. it was only then, did hashirama see her. the only sorrowful face he saw in the crowd was y/n’s. his best friend and lover’s weighted stare pained him.  
he couldn’t find himself looking away from her until the ceremony was commenced by asking him to kiss the bride. 

no one noticed as the girl stood to leave hastily at that moment. all but one. 

———

y/n found herself sitting outside watching the leaves sway in the wind as the wedding behind her was ending. happy chatter filled the air but she couldn’t help but feel unhappy.

tears started to free fall down her cheeks and she quickly went to wipe them away as someone sat beside her.  
she turned to look at the person and noticed it was his brother.  
tobirama just sat beside her looking off into the distance. 

they sat like that for a while until she got up to leave and return home. it was then he finally spoke. 

“i’m sorry” he said abruptly. still not looking at her. 

y/n only turned to him and managed a small smile. not showing her surprise that the seemingly nonchalant younger brother even spoke to her. 

“i am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know some more stuff to write about and if i made any errors :)
> 
> -this was posted HERE first because i don’t seem to get love on wattpad:( -
> 
> thank you for reading !  
> xxx


End file.
